


Absinthe

by BBBOOM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBOOM/pseuds/BBBOOM
Summary: 重温第二季的产物
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Absinthe

**Author's Note:**

> 重温第二季的产物

燃着的方糖被丢进浅绿色的苦艾酒里，在杯中浮沉了几下后渐渐融化，只留下幽幽的蓝焰在酒面上跳动。  
Dean迅速把手盖在杯口上，感受到手心下逐渐降低的温度后，才把杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“你什么时候开始喝这种东西了？”Sam端着啤酒走过来，“你以前还抱怨过它恶心的味道。”  
“不久前。”Dean又点了一杯苦艾酒，重复着之前的动作。  
Sam盯着Dean，他觉得有些不对劲。   
“嘿，Sammy，别总围在我身边打转，看看那边几个姑娘，我保证，一定有你喜欢的类型。”Dean抬头朝Sam笑道，眼神在酒精的氤氲下略微有些迷离。  
Dean的确不对劲，他的酒量向来很好，至少Sam从来没见过Dean这种状态。  
“他喝了几杯？”Sam转头问吧台后的酒保。  
“四杯。”酒保耸耸肩，“不过你最好还是看好他，毕竟苦艾酒这种东西你也知道……”  
“My God!”Sam叹气，“Dean，看着我，这是几？”  
“滚！”Dean一把拍开Sam的手，没好气的道，“我清醒着呢！”  
说完他又看向酒保：“再来一杯。”  
“别听他的。”Sam把酒钱扔在吧台上，“Dean，我们该回汽车旅馆了。”  
“要回你回，我去找点乐子。”Dean从椅子上站起来，但因为起得有些猛，他一个踉跄，堪堪用手臂撑住桌子才不至于摔倒。  
“Come on,man.”Sam眼疾手快的扶住他，“相信我，姑娘们是不会喜欢醉鬼的。”  
Sam半拉半拽的把Dean拖出酒吧，不得不承认，喝大了的Dean和平常相比有些不同。  
竟然意外的有些……温顺。Sam被自己诡异的想法哽住了。  
“嗯……”Dean靠在副驾上，高度的酒精让他的视线开始变的模糊，他捂着疯狂跳动的太阳穴，转头去看正在开车的Sam，“Sammy……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Dean皱了皱鼻子，他伸手把车窗摇下去，又摇上来，来来回回的重复着。  
“你多大了？”Sam提醒他，“你再这样你的宝贝车会坏掉的。”   
“哈…”Dean歪在椅背上，头脑昏昏沉沉，感觉自己像是浸泡在温热的水中，连动一动手指的力气都没有。  
他就这样望着Sam，透过他，仿佛看到了年少的时光，那段并不怎么美好，甚至可以称得上糟糕的时光。  
鬼怪与恶灵，杀戮与鲜血，几乎构成了他生活的全部分，当他的同龄人还在为成绩单上的分数和毕业舞会的舞伴人选而苦恼时，他已经能够面无表情的扣下扳机。  
就在某一次射杀了一只邪灵后，他想，算了，就这样吧。他认命了，即使从来没有人问过这是不是他想要的生活。  
至少他还有父亲和Sam。  
他看着Sam从襁褓中的婴儿长成了青涩的少年，又从少年变成了比他还高大的男人，他几乎参与了他成长的全部过程，他以为他会参与的更多。但直到Sam选择了去上大学，他才意识到，原来，他是会离开他的。  
他很愤怒，简直怒火中烧，他甚至想拎着他的领子质问他： 为什么？为什么在我们共同经历了这些后你竟然选择了离开？  
但他什么都没有做，他只是疲惫的坐在沙发上，看着Sam和父亲大吵一架后摔门而去。  
那一刻，他忽然松了一口气，其实他很早就明白，Sam与他是不同的，当他已经适应了黑暗甚至是在黑暗中游刃有余时，Sam还在向往着那些偶尔能看到的微光。  
那就去上学吧，Sam，去为那一摞又一摞的课本而感到烦恼，去和死党讨论哪个姑娘最火辣或是哪支球队最有潜力，去找个女朋友，去和她逛街，去和她看电影，去和她做爱。  
去过一个正常人该有的生活吧，不要像我一样。  
“Dean，起来了，我们到了。”Sam拿手在Dean面前晃了晃，“Dean？”  
Dean哼哼了两声以示回应，但丝毫没有要动弹的意思。  
Sam无奈，下车打开Dean那边的车门，把他从车里半抱了出来。  
Dean的下巴搭在Sam的肩上，整个人都挂在了他身上，Sam略长的发梢蹭在他脸上，有些痒。  
他抬手去揪Sam的头发，软软的发梢从Dean指缝间划过，然后又被他旋转缠绕在指尖之上。  
“别拽我的头发。”Sam扯开Dean的手，扶着他回到旅馆里。  
Dean半躺在床上，茴芹的味道还在唇齿间回荡，酒精麻痹着他的大脑皮层，令他的思绪支离破碎。  
“你是不会离开我的吧……”  
“什么？”Sam到了一杯水递给他，“你刚刚说什么？”  
Dean没有再说话，只是又伸手去揪Sam的头发。  
Sam躲开Dean的手，把杯子塞给他，“你再乱动我的头发，我保证，等你明天清醒后我一定会杀了你。”  
我现在很清醒，Dean默默的想。  
他又想喝酒了，苦艾酒，威士忌，白兰地……随便什么都好，只要能够让他不那么清醒。  
他的惶恐，他的迷茫，他的痛苦就像一个泥潭，他怕自己一不留神就深陷进去，他怕自己到那时甚至都不愿意再去挣扎一下。  
我现在只有你了，Sammy。Dean躺在床上，盯着天花板出神。  
自从父亲失踪、Jessica死后，他们又过上了从前的生活，对于这些，他竟然有那么一丝丝的窃喜，尽管他之前从未察觉。  
他过于沉迷其中了，沉迷有人相伴的日子，在某一瞬间他甚至想过，那个恶魔永远都不要再出现了。那些仇恨，那些使命，他背负了太久，久到如果这些东西突然消失，他会不知该如何自处。  
现在，父亲死了，或许是因他而死，他心中那个隐秘的黑洞正在一点一点的扩大，这让他曾一度沉迷于猎杀，但后来他悲哀的发现，那根本无济于事。  
他只是太害怕失去了，害怕当有一天所有的一切回归正轨后，他会失去他，甚至是等不到那一天，他就会失去他。Sam的世界里可以精彩纷呈，但他的世界里只有Sam。  
Dean翻了个身，看着睡在另一张床上的Sam。窗帘没有拉上，婆娑的树影映在Sam身上，随着风抖动。  
Dean有些走神，他想起了小的时候，那时候他们都还年幼，父亲夜里出去狩猎，他和Sam就像现在这样睡在旅馆里，睡在彼此触手可及的地方。  
“拜托，千万不要离开我……”Dean喃喃自语，声音轻的像是片羽毛。  
但Sam听到了，他根本没有睡着，他就躺在那里，听着Dean在床上翻来覆去的声音。  
“Dean，你最近怎么了？”Sam干脆从床上爬起来，“别不说话，Dean，我听到了。”  
Dean翻了个身，背对着Sam，打算装聋作哑。  
“Well.”Sam咬牙，掀开被子，跳到Dean的床上。  
“Fuck！你干什么？”旅馆里单人床的质量显然没那么好，发出“吱呀吱呀”的响声，Dean猛的坐起来，怒目而视。  
“Dean，我们得谈谈。”  
“谈谈？看看时间，现在几点了？凌晨两点半！这个点你要跟我谈谈？”Dean瞪着Sam，压低声音吼道，“你要是个姑娘，我早他妈把你给办了！”  
“哈！那真可惜我不是个姑娘！”Sam毫不客气的回击，“你状态很不对劲，Dean，自从爸爸死后你一直这样。”  
“别再跟我提爸爸的事情！”Dean一个翻身把Sam压在身下，拳头已经挥到了半空，却迟迟没有落下来。  
“来，打我。”Sam注视着Dean，年轻人的眼睛在月光的映照下闪闪发光，“如果这样你能好受一点。”  
“你他妈……算了！”Dean的拳头晃了晃，最终颓然的放下。他从Sam身上下来，坐在床边，捂住还在胀痛的太阳穴。  
“Dean，我会一直陪着你。”Sam的手搭在Dean的肩上，无意识的捏了捏，“我不会离开你的。”  
“不管发生什么，我都会站在你身边的。”  
Dean怔怔的看着Sam，良久，他轻笑一声，“我知道了。”  
“但是现在，滚回你自己的床上去。”  
夜，静谧无声。  
Dean最终沉沉睡去，在他看不见的地方，Sam睁开眼，对着他做了一个口型。  
Good night.


End file.
